Working For The Weekend
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Fresh out of college Rock Light applies to an Insurance company thinking it'll be a professional serious environment. It's the opposite. A place where anything can and will happen. Shenanigans insure. Axl/Rock.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't think I would get the Job. I freaking got the Job. Should I be happy or afraid? Today's my interview. Also my first day if I get hired. Here let me take it back a bit. My name's Rock Light. I'm 23 years old and up until now I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life after I got out of college. But I finally got accepted at a company. I can finally live my dream of being a white collared worker. Joy. I say that with as much sarcasm as I can put out. Anyways. I need this job. To be honest I'm pretty stoked. Getting to work at an Insurance company head office. That's just lovely. Sarcasm intended.

All my friends told me I'd drop out of college because of lack of ambition but I proved them all wrong. I did my 4 years. Now I'm here. A lot depends on this interview. I can feel myself shaking from the nervousness. Momma didn't tell me that there would be days like this. Mainly because I don't have one but I wanted to make a joke with myself to calm my self down. Yeah that didn't work. optimism Rock. optimism. You got this. You're a cool dude. Your professional. They'll see how awesome you are.

Ugh. Stop lying. I need to stop lying. Lets face it. I'm an awkward skinny guy who is soft-spoken and needs to get some balls. I've never had a girlfriend and I'm a social shut in who does nothing all day but play my game counsels and read my comics. Life was sad. But look at me now. I got a job. Yeaaaaaaah boooooooooooooooooooooooi. Lets pretend I didn't say that. My story starts not with a cool badass event. It starts with me running into a door in front of my future boss. That was only the beginning. I had lost before I even started.

My head is starting to hurt like hell as I look at my boss. He was a bald man. Kind of creepy if you ask me. His stare scared the hell out of me. His title was Director Sigma. I looked up to see him looking at me as if I was some invalid. Good job Rock. Good job. Fuckin up already. I get snapped out of my thoughts when Sigma speaks.

"Are you alright young man? You can't kill yourself before you haven't even been fired."

"W-Wait that means I got the job?!" I look up moving my head too fast it starts to pulse I wince at the pain. But I don't care this is a happy moment.

"Yep. Starting today your hired. I decided to skip the interview." Director Sigma said waving me off. I follow him into the building. My first impression when I walk in is...wow this place smells like Pumpkin Cinnamon spice. The next thing I notice is that there's a lot of tech everywhere. I didn't know insurance companies were so high-tech nowadays. My eyes wonder in amazement. Staring at everything and it's mom. This was only the front lobby. What was my cubicle gonna look like. I got excited.

Suddenly Sigma sent me a stare and I got a bit scared but it all good. (I hope) I continue to walk as I'm led into what looks like the main office room. Cubicles. Sweet Sweet Cubicles. Suddenly Sigma calls out a name.

"Zero. I need you." Sigma says simply. A blond guy with long hair stands up sighs and walks over. He looks unamused.

"I'm busy. There's this woman on the other line out for blood. She demanded to speak with the manager." Zero said irritably. He looks cool. He probably wasn't much older than me.

"Oh. Well who's not doing anything?" Sigma asks.

"Axl." Zero says as he rubs his temple and picks up the phone again yelling back at the phone saying something about a solid policy and she can get her lawyer. Sigma sighs.

"I'm sorry for this." He says to me. I'm confused. Why is he sorry was something bad about to happen? I however stay quiet.

"Axl." Sigma says gently at first. His glance goes towards a orangish brownish haired dude. It was spiked out some weird kind of way. Sort of like goku. Anyways this dude was jamming too hard. His headphones were on full he was rocking his head back and forth and mouthing words while pressing on his keyboard. Sigma and I walked closer to see he was actually playing Metroid on his computer. This guy...was obviously the odd duck out of the room. Sigma grumbled and snatched off the guy's headphones. He turned around quickly with a "Hey who killed by vibe" face but when he saw sigma the face turned in to a "Oh shit" Face.

"Errr...Sigma...how ya doing...you're bald head is lookin extra shiny today. What did you do to it?" Axl said as he scratched his head. Sigma just gave a look of disapproval. Axl gulped. I was amused at this scene. I however kept quiet. Sigma spoke.

"Axl. Make yourself useful and show Rock everything he needs to know. That's all. Oh and actually do some work today. Before I dock your pay rate." Sigma said as he walked away. As he walked away Axl chuckled. I then couldn't help myself the laughter had come out after Sigma was all the way gone.

"So dude. You're the new kid on the block. How does it feel."

"Like electrical currents are flowing through my veins." I say simply.

"That's deep man. Real deep..."Axl says. Then there's an awkward pause. Which is awkward to say the least. Then Axl breaks this.

"Well I'm Axl. I've worked here for like 3 years now and I can tell you one thing if you want to work here long. Don't be like me. I'm a horrible employee and I think Zero and Sigma want to murder me daily." Axl says. I think about this for a second then respond.

"So, then how do you have a job still." I ask out of curiosity.

"Easy. They love me too much. Plus every office needs a comic relief slacker."

"But this isn't some sitcom. This is real life. You need to get yourself together? What if they fire you one day?" I said with concern.

"Pfffffft. Your too paranoid. That's cute. Anyways kid." Axl starts. I interrupt him.

"My name is Rock and where do you get off calling me cute?" I say suddenly. Axl stares for a minute and then laughs.

"Alright Rock. Let me tell you what you're basically doing here. You are going to be connected with a customer who needs help. By our lovely secretary named X. You then find them a good policy and then set them up and fill out their info. Make them want to stay with our company. If you do that then you'll be employee of the month in no time. Make sure you're nice to everyone cause we've got some colorful people here. I'll get back to that later but first I will tell you the 10 rules of the office life." Axl says. I'm amazed at how fast he switched from being goofy to business time. I get why he's still here now. I nod my head as he talks.

"You still with me?" Axl asks. I nod my head.

"Good. These are the 10 rules to follow if you don't want to get fired. You better write this down bro." Axl said.

"R-Really?" I say searching for a notepad. But Axl laughs.

"No. Not really." Axl says.

"Okay rule number one. Don't bother Sigma. You'll get murcked."

"I kinda gathered that one." I say remembering Sigma's look of disapproval. Axl smiles.

"Rule number two. Stay away from the office slut. She just wants the D. She will ruin your life and give you STDs. You see that Brown haired girl over there? Yeah that's her. Stay away from that hoe scuze muffin." Axl said as he pointed to her. I almost want to laugh.

"Do you know that from experience?" I say still trying to fight back laughter.

"No. But there was there's been many men she's gotten fired. It's sad really." Axl says.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Iris." Axl answers.

"Alright what's the third rule." I ask knowing that the girl probably wouldn't even look my way.

"Don't touch Zero's hair." Axl says.

"Why dare I ask?" I ask wondering why that would be a way to get fired.

"Well it's because you won't live to see the next day. Unless your X. Then you're okay. Or me. But I barely get away with it." Axl said.

"Seems legit." I replied thinking about it. That Zero guy didn't really seem like he'd get upset over hair. Ah well.

"Rule number 4 Never drug another employee. You'll get found out quick."

"Why would I...?" I start but then Axl cuts me off.

"Don't ask why. Ask when." Axl says. I stare at him for a second slightly confused.

"Alright...just tell me the other rules." I say. Axl clears his throat.

"Well there's never come into work with a hang over, Don't wear langerie to office parties. I learned that one the hard way..."

"Wait what,why?"

"It was april fools and yeah. I don't have to explain myself to you. Noob." Axl said indignantly. I decide to drop the question. Halfway not wanting to know.

"So I have a question Axl." I said suddenly. Axl shook his head.

"Call me sempai." Axl said. My mind immediately flashes back to some hentai I've seen sometime in my life where some girl is moaning "Sempaaaaaaaaaaaai" Hell no. So out came my response.

"Hell no." I respond quickly.

"I like your attitude. What is your question Kohai?" Axl asked.

"Don't call me that and Why are the rules so ridiculous?" I ask. Axl shakes his head knowingly.

"Silly Kohai. This place is ridiculous. So why wouldn't our rules be." Axl said. I take what he said into thought for a second.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Axl grins. I take that as a bad sign from what I've seen of him so far.

"You'll come to learn the meaning soon enough. Adios kid." Axl said about to walk off. I yell out "Wait" before he even has the chance to step away.

"You think you're just gonna quote Devil May Cry 4 and then just leave?" I said suddenly.

"Well yeah. I was trying to be cool."

"Alright. Cool points added. But where's my cubicle?" I ask with a smirk. I felt comfortable talking to him now. We had just made a reference with each other. This guy was alright.

"Oh it's right next to that window over there. It's at the end. See it?" Axl says as he points it out. I nod.

"Thanks." I say as I'm about to walk away.

"If you ever need anything just ask bro." Axl says as he walks off. I go towards the pointed out spot in the office that was my cubicle.

I see that the desk is completely bland except for a high-tech apple computer, A telephone shaped like a frog, a motivational poster. and a huge stack of files. I analyze everything. Suddenly the phone rings. I freak out for a second before picking it up. What the hell was I supposed to say?! No one told me. Shit. Shit. Erm. Well...

"Hello how may I help you?" I say. On the other end of the line I hear a grumble.

"You can go hang yourself. Your company sucks." The man on the other line say. Suddenly I look up to see Zero standing over my cubicle with an unamused face.

"Let me see that phone." Zero said sternly. I handed it to him quickly. Zero started yelling into the phone.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL BACK HERE SCUMBAG." Zero yelled into the phone. Suddenly I get the urge to walk away. As soon as I do Axl is in front of me leading to another phone in the cubicle behind it. He picks it up and we can hear the conversation.

"That's why your hair has split ends." A voice said smugly.

"Take that back you bastard. I'll cut you." Zero said.

"With what? Your split ends? Their thick enough." The voice said in a certain smug teasing way.

"I know your not talking mr. I'm rocking the pompadour 60 years too late. Bitch." Zero says.

"Hah. Whatever. Get on my level." The voice said.

"Damn." Axl said as we both listened. This was getting real. I sit holding back my comments.

"Listen. Some of us actually have jobs around here. Blues. Your just butthurt about your sales rate. So you know what, Get on my level." Zero hung up the phone and walked off. As he walked off Zero and I pretended we were working. As soon as Zero was gone. I knew I needed answers.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"Oh that's just Blues. He calls and harasses Zero randomly." Axl says as if it's no big deal.

"Why?" I ask wondering why someone would take time out of their day to do that.

"Oh he's from a bigshot rival company. One of the heads of it aswell. It's an ongoing rivalry thing. Honestly in the heart of it. It's friendly but lately it's been more and more malicious." Axl explained.

"Wow." I say taking all that in.

"Honestly at first I thought it was sexual tension but obviously something else is going on." Axl said as he walked away. I ponder on it for a second and then decide I needed to get my shit together. Finally after hours of learning and more strange events it's finally time to go home.

I learned a lot of stuff today, met a lot of people and witnessed some interesting things. For one there was some strange rival company out there bashing ours constantly. There's some cool people at work. Also the fact that odd things happen in the office and it's the norm to completely ignore it instead of like a regular individual. I seriously freaked out for a second when a woman came in with a broom and threaten to hurt us if we didn't change her policy. Zero picked up her up gently and set her outside the building and walked away. Looks like someone dropped us. Such a thing like that happened about 3 times in one 4 hour period. Also the printer exploded.

Instead of calling a repairman the secretary, X just punched it and it started working again. There was a group applause. I noticed that every time Sigma came in the room everyone starting working really fast. When Sigma was gone out of the room it was like social hour. Which was a bit awkward because I had only really known Axl so far. But still I was entertained the whole day. I think of all this as I drive home which is currently a little bedsit apartment in an awkward corner of the city. I remember wanting to live there because of this really cool plaza filled with all the best stuff ever that was right around the corner. It had a ice-cream joint, a comic store, and a game stop and a 5 and below. It was convenient to live right there. I pull into my parking spot and unlock the door.

It's clean like normal in here. I can't really stand a messy mess. God I just sounded like some Disney Jr. show. I need sleep. I get out of my formal attire and lay down. Not thinking of much else. I sit and wonder what I've gotten myself into as I drift off to sleep. I wonder if I'll flow with the rest of them eventually. I drift off to sleep thinking of Sigma's scary scowl and Axl's metroid playing.

To be continued.

* * *

**This right here. I wanted to make a less serious story and another Rock X Axl one. But all my other usual pairings will be in it of course. This'll either be 5 or 3 chapters. It depends how the next one rights out. On another note. DUDE. I'm on cloud nine. My lover friend person dude man bunny person...actually I don't know what we are anymore...but anyways we dressed up like Rock and Axl today. He was Axl. Even had his hair spiked out with a scar mark drawn with marker on his face. All I did was apply a bit of hair gel to keep up my hair in the back and flip that part out. Thus gaining Megaman hair.**

**It made my day. So many references maaaaan. Anyways...now I'm rambling. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after.**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

I've worked here for a good two weeks now. I can't say I'm much used to it. I thought the first day was odd the second day even odder...the third day I knew that there was some type of pattern. I've found out that the oddest days are Wednesdays. It's proclaimed hump day. Last Wednesday Axl wore a banana costume and screamed out peanut butter jelly. Everyone was amused. Except for sigma who ripped the banana costume off of Axl and threw it out the window. Axl was stuck in short shorts and a shirt for the rest of the day. It was awkward. among that on Wednesday everyone else got random fits of rage. Like say for instance Wednesday was the only day out of the week X was super cranky. Like seriously this dude over here looked at everyone with a death glare. Let me explain.

X was the nicest sweetest dude ever on every single other day. But as soon as Wednesday came around he was out for blood. He would answer questions with snark and rage. He'd answer the telephone in the rudest way possible and no one could do anything about it. Not even sigma. Who steered clear of X on Wednesday. I learned the hard way. I walked up to X one fine Wednesday smiling and ready for a conversation. It went something like this :

"X, How's it going?" I walked up and leaned on his desk. X looked up at me with a death glare. I got up really quick.

"Now's not really a good time Rock." He said with a certain angry rasp in his voice.

"Is there anything wrong man?" I asked. There was no response. So I just got up and walked away slightly hurt. I went to go ask Zero what was wrong with X but he just looked at me with a stern glance and shook his head no and walked away. So on Wednesday I was cautious. There were other odd incidents on Wednesday. Like this one time Axl made it look like a murder happened. It almost gave me a heart attack. Everyone was in on it too. That was the sad part. But I got over it. Other incidents are as follows. Plastic forks everywhere. Lolipops stuck to the floor. Plastic cake in the fridge. I think Axl was behind that one. X wearing a fake beard for no clear reason. Sigma getting super happy for no reason. Porn pop ups on the computers. I could go on and on.

Now you're probably wondering. Why is he telling us about Wednesday? Well it's because today is Wednesday and as I walk into work today I'm contemplating all the shit that will go down today. I thought I was prepared last week but I wasn't. Axl had some sort of fruit juice blaster he randomly started spraying people with. I was wearing a white shirt. It didn't turn out so hot. So today I wanted to be prepared for anything like that. I was wearing a dark blue sweater and some black skinnies. No fruit juice shall stop me today. Whaha. Yeah no.

I walk into the office going past X's desk making sure that I don't get wrecked. Because today's not a good day to die. If I do die I certainly don't want to die on a Wednesday. That just seems like "Ha this guy didn't get finish his week." Dying on hump day. Lame. If I could pick a day to die, I would want it to be on a saturday. All the good stuff happens on saturday. Well for the most part. My mind wonders more as I sit down and get started on what I have to do.

I sit down and set up my connection line so I can start getting calls from customers. Everything seems nice and quiet. I'm feeling it. I start finishing a few policy write-up forms as the time keeps going. Work seems so quiet today. No outburst. No trolling. No crazy people. Is this some paradox or something? Holy shit. Look at me being productive. I smile smugly to myself as I finish all the work I was working on. Now I can chill until another person calls. Ah yes. It was then I realized that since I don't have anything to do I could go make some tea. So I get up from my desk. As I do this the room is still silent. I pick up the black spice tea bag from the counter when suddenly something unexpected happens.

A sudden alarm goes off. I drop the teabag quickly and start freaking out to myself. I hear sighs from all across the room. I look over at everyone. Zero comes running into the room and busts the door open and says. The first thing I think is "It's gonna get real"

"There's a man with a gun in building. So haul ass and get out of here. The company will not pay for your medical bills if you get shot." Zero says with a yell to his tone. Then he turns around and leaves the room leaving everyone to their thoughts. A loud sigh comes from Axl. I look over at him.

"Don't tell me it's come upset customer again?" Axl said as he stretched. Roll nodded her head.

"This crap is getting old. I'm going to start coming to work with my taser." Roll said as she glared at the situation at hand.

"W-Wait does this happen all the time?" I splutter out. Axl smirked.

"Yeah. It does. In fact all the guys who got shot were new. Just like you." Axl says. The way he says it makes me shutter. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"Seriously?" I ask slightly shaken up. Axl laughs at this. Roll chuckles as well.

"No. But yeah people died. Like 2 or 3. But I won't let that happen to you bro." Axl says in his regular tone.

"As much as I enjoy this cute little moment we're all having...I'm getting out of here." Roll says as she grabs her purse and walks out. Axl and I start to follow her but suddenly Axl stops and I look over at him.

"Hey want to take my secret passage way out of here?" Axl says. I think about it for a second. I look at him and there's this smirk on his face. The same one that causes mischief. I've come to know that face in the last two weeks. There was always two outcomes of the situation when that face came up. One something really cool was going to happen. Or someone was really going to get trolled hard. Still every time I saw that face I followed along. Just like right now.

"Alright sure. So long as I don't get shot."

"Pffft. Okay." Axl said as he walked to a corner of the room and moved a bookshelf from a wall and moved it over to show a sudden door. I was a bit surprised. It was a awkward place for a door. Axl opens the door and nudges for me to follow him. I look inside of the door and honestly it looked like some Strider Hiryu stuff. As if reading my mind Axl says out loud :

"Strider Hiryu ready for battle" In the signature raspy deep strider voice. I smile at this and put on my strider pose. Axl puts on his and we start dashing through the tunnels like ninjas. Thinking back it was really silly. But still I didn't care. I was a pretty much grown man acting like strider hiryu in broad day light. I bet if someone looked at us we probably looked stupid as hell. But you know what? At that moment I didn't care.

The brick hallway was done and there was a door. I opened it. We were suddenly in the parking lot. I blinked as if I hadn't seens sunlight in forever as it hit my eyes.

"Why don't we take my car?" Axl says walking over a really bizarre car. I look it over and it looks like Herbie but black and stripped. It was fitting. But where in god's name did he find a car like that? So random. But with Axl...I guess you should expect stuff like that.

"Where are we going anyways?" I ask.

"Ice cream run." Axl answers as he unlocks the car.

We got into the car and Axl turned on his music. As soon as the keys started it up all I hear is "1970" by The Stooges. This makes me happy. Yeah this was my jam. As the lyrics start Axl pulls out of the parking lot and starts jamming to the song while reciting the lyrics. I have the urge to join him.

Alright now let me tell you this. You don't really know a person, unless you've jammed with them. It's the ultimate test of friendship. Like if they look over at you like "Don't kill my jam" You guys don't have that goodgood friendship. Now if they start pointing at you to sing certain parts and you guys join in doing motions to the song naturally. You guys are good. I joined in on Axl's jam session and it clicked.

We jammed until Axl stopped the car in front of a very familiar ice-cream joint. It was the same exact on that was around the corner from my house in the god plaza. I smile. This was place was that dude. They had the weirdest but the best flavors. Axl knew how to pick them. We walked into the familiar place and Axl starting talking.

"Dude. This place is epic." Axl said.

"I know. I go here like basically everyday." I say. Axl makes some sort of scrunched up face.

"Awww. I wanted to be cool and be an ice cream hipster." Axl says as we take our place in line.

"Ice cream...hipster?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah. Be all like "My ice cream is so diverse maaaaan. You don't even know." and maybe add some cool points." Axl says with fake sadness. I laugh.

"Well I bet you didn't count on my apartment being literally around the corner." I say with a small smile amused at the situation.

"Dude seriously? Lucky you. This is like the best plaza ever." Axl said.

"I know right." I say finally happy someone realizes the epicness of this plaza.

"So dude can I see your Rock lair?" Axl asks. I think about this for a second. I knew it was clean in there and stuff. It wasn't like anyone actually came to see me ever. So I was pretty quick to say yeah.

"Sure. I just got that new "Jojo's bizarre adventure" fighting game." I say. Axl's eyes light up with what look like mini stars.

"Dude are you cereal? I want to play that soooo bad."

"Yeah the game is just beautiful." I say. Axl and I go on to talk about how Joseph Jostar should totally be with Caesar and on and on until we get to the front up to the counter and I've got a permanent grin on my face. I look up to see a familiar face. My favorite ice-cream scooper. Tempo. Tempo smirks at me upon seeing Axl.

"Look at you Rock bringing someone else here in broad day light. You're normally here eating yourself into an ice cream induced stupor in the middle of the night. I see you've found a man." Tempo says smugly. I give her a look of disapproval. Axl laughs in the background. Tempo gets a kick out of this. We order our Ice cream then we get it. Axl got some crazy form of sherbet while I got green tea ice cream. Which is my favorite if you're asking. Which you probably aren't.

The conversations went on. From how awkward it is when an old man has an awkward colored toupee to random childhood events to daredevil and all the way back to cool sweaters. It was a great conversation. It was like this permanent grin I had on my face wouldn't ever go away after this. Today was turning out awesome.

After we got all done with the ice cream and I was about to walk out I tipped Tempo like I normally do. She made a motion for me to come closer. I did then out of nowhere she yelled.

"USE PROTECTION." right in my ear. Ouch. The rest of the customers looked over. Axl was already outside. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"THIS ISN'T SOME YAOI DOUJINSHI." I yelled back at her as I sprinted out the ice-cream shop. I could feel her smug smirk on me as I left. My face felt hot. I was embarrassed. I got into Axl's car and Axl looked over at me strangely.

"Drive." I said simply.

"Wait what?" Axl says slightly confused.

"DRIVE." I yelled. Axl made a oh shit face and pulled off. I never did explain myself.

It didn't take us long at all to get to my apartment. It was literally around the corner after all. When we get there I open the door and stuff. Axl's face was one of deep thought. I just guessed that he was guessing what would be inside when I opened the door.

My color scheme was blue. There was blue on blue everywhere. Axl started looking through everything and it's mom as I sat on the couch and turned on my Ps3. Axl comes and sits down next to me and grabs a controller. I put in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. It's silent as we both Debate which character we're picking. Axl immediately picks Joseph. I silently get sad because I wanted Joseph so instead I pick my other favorite. Dio Brando. That's my dude.

"You don't want these Joseph problems with yo Dio picking self." Axl says with a smile. I laugh and think up a witty response. It pops in my head.

"Pffft. DIO is that dude. He'll fight your daddy, Your grandaddy, your greatgrandaddy and I could keep going but for sanity's sake I'm stopping." I say with a fake seriousness. Axl laughs. The game starts the characters have their opening statements. The homo poses start. We both laugh simultaneously.

"Dude I'll never get over these Jojo poses..." Axl says.

"It's too fabulous." I say. Then it gets real. Buttons are pushed and combos are done. In the end the winner is Dio.

"That's right." I say smugly.

"Pfffft. Whateves." Axl says in an awkward vally girl voice. This triggers more laughter from me. We keep fighting vs mode until finally we both set down the controller simultaneously and look at each other. Then out of nowhere I speak.

"What time is it?" I ask suddenly. Axl takes his phone out of his pocket and checks. Then gets wide-eyed. He then holds up his phone for me to look. What I see 13 missed calls from Zero. I then get a paranoid feeling. I check mine. 7 missed calls from Zero. We both look at each other with distraught faces.

"We're gonna get murcked. Zero's going to gauge out our eyeballs." I say out it out loud.

"He can tear them out. Screw it." Axl said flopping on my couch. I look at him as if he's insane. Axl smiles back at me with a knowing smile. I blush just a tad bit. Random scenarios popping through my mind. After that we decided to finish off the day playing hooky. I put on fist of the north star. At some point I can't remember we somehow fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up in the middle of the night briefly slightly frantic that Axl's whole torso was laying on me. But after having a spazz attack I ended up going right back to sleep. The next morning wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be. Axl moved first. I was still sleep when he had woken and up and I felt someone shaking me so I woke up to see Axl. I didn't jump or anything comical like that.

"Dude. We're gonna be late for work." Axl said with a sheepish girn. I shot up from my sleep. Axl's hair was all everywhere

"Waaaaaah okay." I said as I got up off the couch and went to my room to hurry up and get ready.

"I'm gonna go home and get dressed and all that stuff. See you at work Rock." Axl said as I heard him exit my house. It was then that I had a recap of everything that happened yesterday as I got dressed.

Yep. It was official I had a guy crush on Axl.

To be continued.

* * *

**Ah bro. I was editing this and I started creeping on Ace Attorney 5. Then I remembered I forgot to post this. So yeah. Take this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I was being a bum.**

**I'm so sorry for all the Jojo up in here. It's been on the brain lately.**

**I'll post again soon. I NEED SLEEP.**

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

Axl. Axl. Axl. Is the only that's been on my mind for the past two weeks. It's safe to say that this is no ordinary guy crush. In fact this guy crush is actually a romantic crush. It's been seriously awkward at times but still I progress. At realising this I had the whole "Oh shit does this mean I'm gay now?!" Will I start wearing super bright rainbow colors? Was I going to get a small dog and start carrying it around in a purse!? Oh god...am I going to start wearing Guyliner?.. Oh lord...no...not the guyliner anything but that... But after a week I got over it. I no longer cared that I was turning into a lovesick fruit. Hell I might as well make up my own homo jojo poses. See what I did there?

So I've been working at this company for a good month now. It's safe to say that I'm used to the weirdness. Yes even Wednesdays. But there was something I wasn't used to. Our rival companies president Blues. It all began on a thursday morning. I was being overly nice to a random customer who was on the phone with a random small problem that didn't even make sense. A problem that they're policy already covered. I wanted to yell out "FREAKING IDIOT. I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR POLICY COVERED IT. DID I STUTTER?!" I wanted to. But of course it came out " Sir did I fail to mention that your policy already covers that?" In a nice tone. It anyways it was another day of all that when suddenly I heard loud foot steps. Everyone looked over at the door. I did too expecting something to go down. Suddenly the door was kicked down. Zero looked up from his desk with a look of disapproval.

"Better pay for that shit." He said without looking up anymore. I looked over to see some seriously diverse hair. Like in all seriousness this guy was opening defying gravity with his hair. Was anyone else seeing this? Was this regular? Guess it was regular. Should've known. I guess I'd better describe this guy. He had on a red sweater and grey pants with a grey and red scarf. He had sunglasses on indoors. And his hair was styled into a pompadour...which to say the least...was fabulous. I'm not ashamed to admit that. He walked over to Zero's desk and smirked with a smug face. Zero looked up slightly annoyed.

"So Zero. Did you see my company's rates?" Blues said with a cocky smile. Zero looked slightly butthurt. The two began to bicker back and forth. At this point Axl walked over to my desk and whispered "That's Blues. He's the president of our rival company." Suddenly it registered to me who exactly this was. It was the voice from the phone on the first day. I looked over at him again. He was still talking smack to Zero with a sure look on his face. Zero made an unamused face. Still looking at them it didn't really look like they were mad at each other. I spaced out a bit and Axl started saying something about instigating. which smacked me back to reality. I nodded not really knowing what I was nodding to. Axl sighed. I looked over at him.

"Your not listening are you? You're in space right now." Axl said. At this I scratched the back of my head and let out a "Hah sorry" Axl faintly smiled and said

"I was saying that Blues totally wants that Zero D." Axl said. I look at them. Then I look back at Axl. Then I look back at them.

"Axl I just don't think..." I start. But suddenly Axl speaks.

"He's totally tsundere. They were rivals from all the way back in the day." Axl says with a knowing smile. This makes me curious. I didn't really know how exactly Axl had known X and Zero for so long. I always wanted to ask but I never did. Now was my chance.

"So how far back are we talking?" I ask. Axl thinks for a minute.

"I'm talking farther than a 5th grade spelling bee far." Axl said as he's still in the thought.

"Seriously?" I say. Axl nods. Fifth grade seems like ages ago. I can't imagine holding a grudge for that long.

"Yeah it all started when...They were both student of the month is third grade at the same time. I don't remember it all that great but I do a hair pulling fight." Axl says with a scrunched up thinking face. I notice to myself that I like that face that he's making. It was cute. Scratch that last part.

"I can't imagine keeping a grudge that long..." I say picturing little Zero and Blues pulling each other's hair and throwing punches. I chuckle to myself at this.

"Yeah but this tsundere lost his chance. It's a shame he never confessed." Axl says with a smug look.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Well duh there's X. No one can compete with X when it comes to Zero." Axl said simply. This made me wonder something.

"How long have X and Zero been together anyways?" I asked.

"Since the start of 8th grade. I instigated it too." Axl said with an accomplished look.

"WOW. That's...a really long time." I say.

"Well that's true love if I ever did see it." Axl said. I nodded.

"Tell me the story?" I suggest. Axl shakes his head.

"This is more of a fairy tale bedtime type story. Besides I have a feeling the fairy tale will be completed today." Axl says with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask not quite getting where he's going with this.

"No spoilers." He says as he walks back to his desk. I shrugged. Guess I would find out later. A few minutes later Blues left, and the office was normal for a bit. Then came lunch break. After going across the street and getting a bunch of fruit muffins and green tea, I sat down in the lounge and started playing Catherine with Axl. We were currently going ham on story mode. We were to the part when both of the Catherines meet. It was getting real. I spoke randomly.

"So one question. C Catherine or K Katherine?" I say as I take a sip of the green tea. Axl was in the middle of talking to the screen.

"Hoe better close her legs...Wait what are you saying Rock?" He responded pausing the game for a sec. I repeated myself.

"C or K?" I ask once more.

"Oh gosh lets see...I want to pick K Katherine because she's a mature woman, but I don't think she'd like me being the slacker that I am...C Catherine on the other hand would be good with my life style...and lets face it she's cute. But I don't think I could handle a crazy bitch with out shaking some sense into her...So I'm going with Erica." Axl said. I chuckle.

"Erica really? You know she's a tranny right?" I say.

"Even better." Axl says plainly. I stare at him with a slightly odded out glance. Suddenly X walks up and sits down next to us.

"Playing Catherine I see." X says with a smile.

"Want a turn?" I offer. X shakes his head.

"No I'm absolutely horrid at this game. Plus Zero told me I should wait here for something." X says. Axl makes a super happy face and X and I look at him with confusion.

"Alright what's that face for Axl?" X asks.

"Erm...nothing...Come on Rock let's go erm...compliment Roll." Axl said dragging me off the couch. I'm slightly confused but I go along with it. Once we're out of the lounge I ask questions.

"So...what was that?" I ask.

"It's going down." Axl says then he continues. "The proposal."

"Who is?" I ask still confused.

"Freaking Zero." Axl answers frantically.

"OH MY GOD." I say loud all of a suddenly realising what this meant.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! Lets witness this moment." Axl says with what looked like stars in his eyes. We open the lounge door and peak in the room. Leaving the door open so we can hear the whole thing go down. Zero walks up and pecks X on the cheek and sits down next to him. Suddenly he starts talking.

"X we've been through a lot of times together haven't we?" Zero says. X tilts his head to the side and smiled.

"Yeah we have haven't we." X said.

"Yep and from all that time it's been the same spark and the same charisma we share, I knew I loved you from that night senior year when we'd sat on my porch in the middle of the night after Axl's paintball tournament." Zero said fondly. X chuckled.

"It was a hot summer night and we were drenched with paint and water but still everything felt right." X said.

"When I think back on that night I still feel exactly the same way as I did all those years ago. There was nothing else I needed. So to make a long story short..." Zero got on his knee's for this last part and pulled out a little small case. X's mouth was open a little bit in surprise.

"Will you marry me X?" Zero asked. The room got dead silent. Axl and I started squealing from the doorway. All of the eyes in the room were on X and Zero. Even Sigma started to eavesdrop.

"Yes" X said simply. Zero embraced X. The room applauded. Axl shed mini proud tears. I felt like I was going to explode from cuteness. Roll, Kalinka and Alia were gossiping already. Iris was giving a murderous look. I couldn't imagine why. Even Sigma was sniffling on the side lines.

Their wedding was supposed to take place a month from then. Here I am now hours before the ceremony in Axl's living room watching lucky star. All suited up and ready for the wedding. Axl randomly splirted out :

"I can't believe my best friends are getting married in less than 4 hours." Axl said.

"You know I hear the songs list is going to be badass." I say as I watch Konata harass Kagami on the screen.

"Yeah it will be. I helped pick...dude I'm hype for this." Axl said.

"What do you think will happen if someone objects?" I say with a smirk as I think about it.

"Pffft. X and Zero would probably jump off the altar and kick some ass. Well if I don't get to them first. Although I can't really picture X doing that in the dress he picked..." Axl said.

"DUDE. He's wearing a dress?" I asked slightly surprised. Now I am a little bit more excited to go to this wedding.

"Hah...yeah. I gotta say he's rocking it good." Axl said.

"Wow." I say trying to picture it.

"Rock I gotta say though...I think that at least one person will object. So I got my old sword out. Mainly because your not supposed to bring guns into cathedrals." Axl said with a sigh.

"I have a feeling this wedding is gonna be ...well in the least intense." I say.

This continues on and on until finally it's almost time for the ceremony to start. I make my way to the cathedral place where it's being held at. I sit near a few people from work like, Roll , Kalinka , Alia , Sigma , Duo, Blues and a few others. Axl was the best man so he had some other stuff to do before sitting down. Looking around it struck me as odd that they chose a regular orthodox wedding. I honestly thought it would be more bizarre. But it was the same type of romantic atmosphere you see in movies and Tv shows. The wedding started and the proceedings went smooth and all that jazz.

Zero walked down to the aisle looking ridiculously cool in his suit. But today he had an extra cool about him. The priest said his stuff. But all jaws dropped when X came down the isle wearing a white-pale blue wedding dress. Honestly I thought it was a woman until I looked super hard. He was blushing like mad under that veil. I bet everyone else probably talked him into wearing the dress. In short though X was beautiful. The preacher dude started talking again. Honestly I spaced out until they got to the "I do." part. It was then the priest said "If anyone objects this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." He said.

Suddenly three people shot up from their seats and yelled "OBJECTION." One was Blues, the other was some old lady and the last was Iris. I looked up at X and Zero. Zero was looking directly at Blues and X looked like he was going murder all three of them. Zero looked genuinely confused and he asked out loud "Why?" But before any of them could answer Axl put his two cents in.

"All ya'll better the fuck down on the before the count of two." Axl said calmly as he pulled out the sword he mentioned earlier. Why that was there I have no idea. But did he look cool? Yes. All three sat down quickly. Including Blues who looked like he wanted his round. The priest with an unamused voice cleared his throat and started up again.

"All right if no one objects...you may kiss the erm...Bride...slash...groom" The priest said quickly as he closed his book. X and Zero's kiss was deep and passionate. I could feel the love coming off of that. First song that played was "White Wedding" by Billy Idol. X threw the flower bouquet hard at Blues and iris' faces. Axl and I went to go attack the cake. Which was honestly the best cake I've ever had. To this day. Somehow though X and Zero had started a cake fight. I hid under the table as icing and cake was thrown. Axl sneaked up behind me with a hand full of cake and smashed it into my face. This meant war.

Cake was thrown. Icing got into people's eyes but eventually people calmed that down and the music and dancing was the focus. After chatting it up with some friends and other people. Suddenly I decided to get some air. Balcony time. I sat on the balcony looking off into the distance thinking about the mysteries of life and why is there no end to one piece. Suddenly Axl walked up. "Sup bro, what are you doing out here?" Axl asked.

"chilling" I answered. It was then that I heard "Time after time" come on playing from the inside. The was when Axl spoke.

"Ya know Rock. I've been debating for some weeks now what would happen if I randomly came on to you." Axl said. I felt jitters in that moment.

"Really?" I ask. I can feel my body heat rising.

"So on a scale of 1-10 how freaked out would you be if I just kissed you right here, right now." Axl said. I felt my heart my heart flip around. I feel my face get a bit red.

"Well honestly it would be a -10 because I've been silently asking for this." I splutter out. Before another thought I feel Axl's lips to mine. The whole thing felt like some type of dream sequence. The kisses went on and on until finally we stopped for a breath. Axl looks at me for a while and says "Boyfriends?" I nod and say "Boyfriends." The rest of my night was epic. But far too graphic for me to describe. So I'll just leave that to your imagination.

To be continued.

* * *

**I gotta credit part of this fanfiction to this black guy I know who helped me come up with this in detention. My nigga.**

**Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

I really really need...some energy. Just some kind of energy. I've been burnt out for like a whole week. It's been nothing but all nighters. Why does everyone want to get insurance during income tax time anyways? Oh yeah...that's right. Here come the sighs. I've been filling out forms like it's nobodies business. The whole office has. We've kept the office open all night so we can get it all done. Yes it's that serious. I can't tell you how many people I met and talked to on the phone about insurance policies and payments. I felt like flow from progressive. It's like I live breath and sleep the insurance policy. It was so busy in here it's actually been normal in the office.  
Yes even Wednesday. It's been really frantic. I'm pretty sure I only got 10 hours of sleep this whole week and it's Friday. I need a potion. Or something.

So here I am in the office at 5:36 am with the whole office. exhaustion towers over the room. Zero's out on a Tim Hortons run so everyone eagerly awaits his return. Donuts...ah Muffins...Pumkin spice frappes...oh god. Still if only those things prevented sleep. My eyes felt really heavy. I wondered if I was even writing the right information down. I probably wasn't. Someone was going to come in and complain later. I look over and see what everyone else is doing.

Axl is planking on his desk. I'm pretty sure he's sleep. Sigma is typing furiously. That's one scary sight. Roll is squinting really loud with loud pop music in her headphones seeping out. X is writing viciously on a piece of paper. Kalinka...where...was kalinka? She was passed out on the floor. Should I wake her up...ah I'll let that be someone elses' problem. I lost interest in the room then and got back to my document. I really really...need sleep. Like now.

Good thing tomorrow was friday right? WRONG. My dad has been pressing me to meet Axl. Let me take it back a bit so that this makes sense. So Axl and I we've been together for some months now. It's going cool. Almost perfect. No road bumps no nothing. I told my dad about it one time I was visiting. Then he insisted on meeting Axl. Now this isn't really much of an issue. But you see...My dad is a really orthodox dude. Really old-fashioned. I mean sure he doesn't mind that I'm with a man. But Axl he's so...what's the word for this? I don't even have one. Axl's so... ya know what? Lets just call him extra. I feel like he's too "Extra" for my dad. Which doesn't really make sense but...hey. That's all I got. My Dad would probably just look at Axl with a look of disapproval when one of those random jokes he always has up his sleeve surfaces. I'm dreading it. Although it can't be as awkward as that time I met Axl's mom by accident.

It was a saturday morning about 2 weeks ago. We were sprawled on Axl's couch with snacks, candy and a lot of pop everywhere. Like a giant glob candy snack monster just blew chunks all over the room. I was in my boxers and a T-shirt and Axl was in pajamas. We'd been playing Tekken Tag Tournament 2 for the whole night. Morning was opon us and we were literally half alive. We were in an online tag match when suddenly we hear the front door open from the room we're in. I slightly panick. I whisper.

"Axl...did you hear that?" I said suddenly.

"No. What did you hear?" Axl said looking over really quick between button combos.

"Well you see...the front door sounded like it opened and...so yeah." I said trying to get to the point.

"Oh. Wait what?" Axl said. That was when she entered the room. My eyes got big. My first thought was...why the hell is this old lady in here. She looked upset. Like she was going to start ranting at any moment. At that point I was so utterly confused it made no kind of sense. The old lady spoke.

"AXL. is this what you do all day? Sit on your ass playing these silly computer games?" She said with a look of disapproval. Axl sighed.

"Hi mom~!" Axl said with fake enthusiasm. It all made sense now. This was Axl's mother...so far...she was quite the character.

"Don't "Hi mom~!" me boy. When was the last time you cleaned this place?" She asked scrunching her face at the mess in the room.

"2 weeks ago." Axl still answered with the false excitement. I watched motionless as the scene played out.

"And when are you going to find another girlfriend!? What happened that Palette girl?" Axl's mom asked as she fiddled around with some stuff. I watched her closely for some reason. Feeling that one false move could be fatal. It was a wierd feeling. Not really awkward. It was like she didn't even notice I was alive.

"Palette was clingy and annoying. But hey Mom...have you met Rock?" Axl said grabbing me where I was under the cover and placing me in from of his mom. She squinted and looked at me strangely. I smiled and waved. Play it cool Rock.

"That's a person? I thought that was a motionless doll. Son she's beautiful." Axl's mom said gasping. Axl laughed in the background. I fought back the urge to facepalm. But still I just smiled. Trying not to leave a bad impression.

"Pffft. Mom. Rock is a dude. Can't you tell? Swear to god mom you're going blind." Axl said with laughter.

"Are you kidding?!" She yelped. Then she moved her hands to my chest and felt it. I went stiff. She was touching me. This is awkward. I guess I'm just going to stand here and take this. When her hand was gone I felt relief. I sighed.

"Yep definitely flat. I guess handing around those homos finally got to you. Guess that's no grandkids for me..." She said in a dark tone.

"Aww come on Mom. I'm gonna tell X and Zero you said that. And hey Rock might be able to get pregnant...right?" Axl said looking to me. I shook my head no quickly.

"Shoooot what you thought this was?" I say back to axl.

"Whatever gets me grandkids. Hopefully they look better than you." She said at Axl. He snickered.

"Well I got my genes from you so...maybe that explains it?" Axl said with a smug look. Axl's mom scowled.

"Now listen here boy you ain't too old to get beat by your mom in front your friend here." Axl's mom said.

"You can get it. Old hag." Axl said still with an amused look.

"Child please. Anyways...Rock was it? How old are you? Underaged I bet." She muttered the last part.

"I'm 23 Ma'am." I responded cooly. She wasn't going to break my will. Nope. I was gonna leave a great impression and she couldn't do anything about it but like me.

"Oh you're legal. How long have you known my son?" She asked

"A few months short of a year." I responded.

"That's nice. Now tell me straight. Why're you wasting time on this bum?" Axl's mom said.

"Well it's because Axl is amazing and there's never a boring moment with him." I said without thinking too hard.

"D'awww that's so cute." Axl said pulling me into a hug. Axl's mom smiled faintly.

"One more question. Do you know how he got that scar on his face?" Axl's mom said. I shook my head no.

"I thought it was some sort of birthmark or something." I said.

"Well nevermind. Son I've gotta go." She said looking towards Axl. He nodded.

"I only stopped in to make sure you weren't dead that's all." She said. She started heading towards the door. As we heard her leave there was silence. I was the first one to speak.

"So your mom." I said suddenly.

"Ha yes. Great isn't she?" Axl said scratching the back of his head.

"Think she liked me?" I ask slightly unsure.

"Oh yeah I'm pretty sure she did. When she first met Zero she outright punched him." Axl said leaning back on the couch. I try to picture the old lady punching Zero and it brings a small smirk to my face.

"Wow. That's erm." I said as my voice trailed off.

"Yeah she's about that life. Any who I bet you're wondering in that head of yours where I got this scar huh?" Axl said looking right at me. He was right I was wandering as soon as it got brought up. I always thought that it was just some cool birthmark. Was there like some mystical past or something behind it? Or was like...oh shit. That's when my mind began to run with all the possible scenarios that could've happened to get that mark.

"Just take a random guess." Axl said with a smirk. Suddenly something ridiculous popped in my mind.

"Did you rub X the wrong way on a Wednesday? That would explain the X mark?" I asked suddenly not even joking.

"I don't think we'd be cool anymore if that happened. No that's not how I got it. Silly goose." Axl said.

"Tell the story?" I ask.

"So it's origin story time again?" Axl asked

"Yes." I respond.

"Alright. Once upon a time there was a freshman. This freshman thought it would be a good idea to join a gang. He did. And don't get me wrong he was kicking ass. For a good 3 months. Then suddenly said freshman gets kidnapped out of revenge and gets the shit beat out of him in a dark ally. He was later found by his friends and he got help. All the scars healed except for one. Yes. That freshman was me. The X scar mark remains. The last thing I can remember from that encounter is "X marks the spot." Then I passed out. After that I stayed my ass off the streets and yeah. True story." Axl said.

I sat here and processed what he'd just told me. Honestly I couldn't picture that at all. Seriously? Axl being a thug? PFFFFT. I wanted to laugh at the thought but I felt like the story was a serious one so I couldn't do that. When I think about it though the mark just makes him cooler. Plus that's a good origin story to pull out if you ever want to course some random person into falling for you. Ya know those one stories with the "Oh gurl I been through it." and then the clueless chick is like "Bae I know I LURVE YOU BOO" Then the sex happened. Then theres' a baby. Then the dude leaves. Then the woman kills her self...and god what the hell am I saying? Axl's voice snaps me out of my random train of though.

"You're silent. Either you're debating on whither it was a true story or that this is like one of those movies that the random dude has a dark past and his girl is like "BABY I LURVE YOU." Axl said eyeing me. My face gets red. I've been seen through.

"The 2nd one. Anyways...I think the scar makes you cooler." I said with one of those smiles that are there for no reason.

"It is pretty badass isn't it?" Axl said touching his face where the mark was.

"Well yeah." I said with a look of approval. After that we went right back to doing exactly what we were doing before. That's exactly how it happened.

I was still tired as hell trying to get these papers done. I think at this point my eyes are going to start bleeding. The last thing I should be worrying about is Axl meeting my Dad. It's probably not even going to an issue. What am I even worrying about? It'll probably just be overwhelmingly awkward. On a lighter note I can almost leave this place and get some sleep. Soon. Very soon. Yes. Pretty soon my thoughts just went to the random clients and filling out there stuff. It was going all nice and smooth. It was about 9 am at this point. One of the clients I had made an appointment at that time. They showed up like 9:01. These people were on point. It consisted of an older couple and their 9-year-old kid. As soon as they sat down the wife started talking.

"Now we want to be insured in all areas. House, car moble home...blah blah blah blah blah..." Is what I heard after the first sentence. If she wanted all that why didn't she just go to fucking progressive. God woman...god. I wanted to pull a Rigby and go STOP TALKING. But of course I didn't. Finally she stopped talking.

"Ma'am we can cover all that. Let me get your paper work." I said reaching on to my desk. Then she started talking again.

"Good because my friend shawnnie told me that you guys are blah blah blah blah blah blah." I felt an intense headache coming along but still I ignored her and got the paper. When I turned and faced the family again the kid was playing with stuff inside my drawer and the husband and the wife were completely ignoring the kid and talking about some pasta stuff. Yeah I don't know. I walked towards the kid and bent down next to him.

"Hey little guy. That's my turf. You gotta sit next to your mom and dad." I said with a nice voice. The kid frowned at me. Then after two seconds he kicked me in my manhood. That shit hurt. Bad. That kid had strength. I hit the floor.

"Owwwwwww." I cried out from the floor. Just then the kid started stomping me out with his little foot. What the hell man? I didn't deserve this shit. Only one thing to do.

"HELP. AXL , ZERO. SOMEONE. JESUS. SPIDERMAN. COME ON SPIDERMAN." I cried out. The couple was still distracted. I looked up and Axl had his headphones on blast. Zero was out of the room. Where the hell was everyone else. I'm down here getting stomped out by a kid. My nuts feel like they're going to fall off and I'm tired as he hell. This was some shit. I'm not one to say this normally but this kid needs a whoopen. A really good one. Like destiny level.

Finally the kid walked away.I sat on the floor sad as he went as sat down next to his parents. I'm going to need some icecream after this. I sat there for like one minute and Axl walked over.

"Hey Rock can I...oh god what happened to you?" He said when he saw the awkward state I was in.

"I just got my ass beat by a 9-year-old." I said unamused.

"Wow...I'm sorry that happened?" Axl said.

"Can you take over for me?" I ask from the floor. Axl helped me up.

"Yeah. I wasn't doing anything anyways." Axl said shrugging and sitting down at me desk. I waddled over to a couch on the far side of the room. I spaced out a bit suddenly I hear from the other side of the room.

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT. YOU ARE GOING TO SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND BEHAVE BEFORE I GET MY BACKHAND." Axl yelled.

"HE JUST CUSSED AT LITTLE JOHNNY. I WILL GET MY LAWYER" I heard the wife say. The husband was silent like usual.

"Oh god...I muttered to myself. It was then that Zero walked into the office.

"What's going on?" Zero said with a cheerful face.

"It got real." I answered. Zero looked at the room.

"Oh god...let me handle this." Zero said with a sigh.

Zero walked over like an angry Wesker who's plans have been foiled. The woman turned around and so did her husband.

"Are you aware that one of your employee's just used a curse word at my son."

"Are you aware that your son just assaulted an employee of mine?" Zero said pointing to me. The woman's face went blank.

"So to avoid problems you won't speak a word of this will you?" Zero said with a sinister face.

"N-No I won't little johnny is still so young and I..."

"That's what I thought." Zero said as he walked away. The rest continued on as regular. I now understood why Sigma had Zero second command now. I understood before it's just I never witnessed it for myself. Zero would've made a great person in a mafia. Or a teacher. Or a president. Or a dictator. Probably a dictator.  
After that work got back to normal. My balls recovered and I could finally go home. I ended up sleeping the rest of the day. I woke up tomorrow knowing that Axl would be meeting my dad. I had an odd feeling about it.

When I woke up I looked at the clock it was about 1:20 something pm and I knew I had over slept. But I needed it that sleep. The week was god awful. But now as soon as I get this over with I'm freeeeee...until sunday. God. Being an adult is hard. Sometimes I wish I could go back to the simpler days of my youth when I used to just sit there and play with Thomas the train and an abused captain america action figure.

Sigh. I get dressed and all that good stuff as I stubbornly get out the bed. After putting on my clothes I call Axl. He picks up half asleep. There's this certain extra rasp there. I always notice it when he's either just woken up or extremely sleepy. He spoke.

"Today's the day isn't it?" He said drowsily.

"Yep." I answered in short.

"So be honest. Do you think he'll like me?" Axl asked.

"It could go either way." I said. In truth I had no idea this one was gonna go. I had a few guesses but I didn't want to scare Axl with them. They were all pretty negative but it's hard to think positive sometimes ya know? We talk all the way to me picking up Axl from his house. He got in the car. He was looking extra sharp. He had his game face on. Axl was prepared. I looked the transformation over and I spoke.

"Look at you all snazzed up." I said as I started the car and drove away.

"Gotta leave a good impression. See I've thought about it and the way you describe your dad makes it seems like your that daughter he'll get his shot gun out for. I don't want to be that unfortunate boyfriend who gets shot. Fuck that. I'm gonna be prepared. I'll be regular. For one day. I feel like I'd be too odd if I tried to make jokes with the old dude. I sat up at 5:00 am a week ago and thought about this." Axl said.

"Wow." I said not really expecting that response. Was Axl secretly some sort of strategist or something? Does it only come out randomly?

"Speechless I see." Axl said with a smirk.

"Well it's just out of character for you to be so prepared for something like this." I said. I could feel my face heat up a bit.

"So your over here blushing all cute because you think I went out of my for you right?" Axl said still keeping that smirk. Ah once again he's hit the nail on the head.

"Well...yeah..." I said as I turned a corner cutting some person off at the light. I got beeped at but still kept going.

"Actually I did it for myself. I don't want to die. Just saying." Axl said shrugging.

"Your horrible." I said feeling slightly unamused and a little disappointed.

"Cupcake sugar lollipop gumdrop. You know I'm kidding." Axl said in a random britsh accent.

"Really Cherry gumbears sweet caramel turtle?" I said with a fake hurt tone.

"Yes Chocolate taffy chew." Axl answered.

"Racist." I said with a small smile. Axl laughed breaking the fake seriousness of the conversation.

"Pfffffffft. You just hating on my weave gurl." Axl said flipping his hair.

"Gurl I could never. My shit natural." I said flipping my hair return.

"Please...I seent you walking up out of that beauty supply store." Axl said making duckface. At that point I was laughing as I drove.

"I just want to know how this went from you being prepared to me walking up out of the beauty supply store." I said.

"Well you know when a teenager goes through changes they..." I cut Axl off before he could finish.

"Oh god." I said.

"Just saying." Axl said.

By then we were there right in front of my house. It was a Blue house that's not really huge but not really small either. There were little flowers in the front and the grass cut just like I remembered it. Nothing changed. Nothing ever changes. I saw my dad's car and parked by it. Axl and I looked at either for an odd second. I felt like I was about to say something then the next thing I knew we were kissing. When we parted I remembered what I was going to say.

"Don't fuck up." I said with a small smile.

"Do I ever?" Axl said.

"Yes." I replied simply with small laughter.

"Shoooot well...can't win em all." Axl shrugged.

"Right. Right." I said getting out the car and locking it. We walked up to my doorbell and rang it. My dad answered the door abnormally quick. As if he was waiting for this all day. I see you dad. When he opened the door he smiled.

"Hello nice of you to drop by."

"Dad stop using clichés." I said as I walked in. The house was exactly the same as normal. Same flowery smell. Same paint. Same couch. Same order on the desk.

"So I can assume that this is the infamous Axl?" My dad said as he looked Axl over.

"Yep. It's nice to meet ya sir." Axl said putting his hand out. My dad took it. I could feel myself about to hyperventilate on the sidelines. Calm that down Rock. It's not that serious. It'll work out. Stop worrying.

"My name is Thomas Light. But you can call me Dr. Light." My dad said.

"Alright." Axl said. Then there was awkward silence. I tried to think of something to say but there was nothing. Suddenly my dad spoke.

"So how long have you known Rock?" He asked.

"Oh well almost a year I guess." Axl said.

"That's nice...so...you know what. I'm going to ask a question I've wondered for a while now."

"Go for it sir." Axl said shrugging.

"I changed my mind there's two questions I want to ask you." Dad said.

"I have answers." Axl said. I sat on the couch watching this go down.

"Alright I don't mean to be awkward but you don't seem like an obviously gay guy. Why is that?" My dad asked in a serious tone. Axl laughed. I face palmed. I now felt uncomfortable. Axl shook his head.

"Well actually...it's because Rock is the first guy I've ever dated. I wasn't bisexual before this." Axl said scratching the back of his head.

"Really? That's interesting. Next question. Who's the female in this?" My dad asked as if it was nothing. I'm mentally freaking out on the couch at this point. I feel like my insides were doing martial arts. Axl takes no hesitation in answering.

"Oh it's Rock. I mean look how cute he is for no reason?" Axl said pointing to me. My dad smirked at me.

"Yeah he was always like that. Want to see some childhood pictures?" My dad said. God strike me down now. They ended up getting out the kid pictures swooning over them together. Axl and my dad ended up making jokes together and my dad actually laughed at them. I sat there happy and amazed that this happened. At the same time I felt that they would troll me to no end. It felt pretty out of character for my dad to be so humored. Maybe Axl just brought that out into people.

Their conversation turned into one about music and random stuff that they didn't like to see in public. Axl and my dad both seemed like they were having a good time. I wasn't quiet during the night or anything like that. I chimed in and eventually everything started going smooth. It was about the end of our visit when my dad randomly said:

"You know Rock. I'm really glad you're dating finally. I thought you were going to end up like those old people who have a bunch of pets. And never see the light of day."

"That's cold." I said.

"Yeah..." Axl responded.

"It's been fun but I'm not as young as I used to be and I need my sleep. You crazy kids get out of here so I can get to bed." Dad said as he waved us out. After exchanging random goodbyes we walked out. Axl turned to me a smile.

"That's wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I like your dad."

"Yeah he's cool. I didn't really have many friends when I was younger so I would just hang around with my dad all the time." I said having small flashbacks.

"Aww that's so nice. My mom doesn't give me the time of day with stuff like that. She always had some new man. It was silly." Axl said. We got to my car and we got in. When I turned on the car 99 balloons came on. One look at each other and we started singing along to the music.

All was right with the world.

To be continued.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER NEXT TIME YEAAAAAAAAH. Oh man. It took a minute to update. It's been some shit the past week or so. Some shit I tell you. Anyways...I'M ALIVE. and Okami I MISSED YOU BRO. T^T Your review was lovely. I wasn't on PSN for a while cause I moved my Ps3 in a room with no connection but it's back now. :3**

**Alright. So next chapter is the ending. Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been over a year since I've been working at this place. There have been some crazy times. Like that time Sigma fell down a flight of stairs and no one helped him. Axl got a video of the whole thing. Shit was priceless. It went viral on the internet. Or that time all the power went off and it was storming and we were all trapped in the office over night. We all had a huge heart to heart session. I learned a lot about alot of people that day. Apparently Roll is scared of commitment. Zero doesn't want to have kids while X does. Alia has a huge crush on the guy who comes in and changes the pop machine. Sigma gets sad every time he touches his bald head because he misses his hair. That's why he's so hard on us because we have such lovely hair. Blues was there and he told us that he only wanted Zero to notice him and he didn't really hate our company. He thought we did a good job. I told everyone that this past year was the most social contact that I've ever had in my life. Axl told us that he only jokes so much because he's insecure and instead of crying about certain things he jokes and laughs. Iris told us she's a slut because she just wants love. When she was small no one loved her. Now that's she older she thinks that the love of random men compensates for the love she never got. I felt for her. At the end of it we all had a giant group hug.

I'm not gonna lie. I cried upon hearing some of those stories. Like this one guy named Lumine thinks about jumping off his roof every night before he goes to bed. I could keep going but let me go on. In short. I've seen the people I work with from all angles. Like seriously all angles. After one scary hot springs trip. I will not go further on that one. I can feel myself shutter. But god this year has just been great. Sure the work stress and the no sleep thing comes about but hey that's what being an adult is about. Making money, paying bills and attempting to have a love life. Sounds easy but it's not. Honestly I think I just got lucky. If you would've told me my life would be like this in college I would've never believed you. But I guess I have this job to thank for it.

Honestly If I hadn't of worked here I probably would've been a telemarketer who always gets hung up on, then goes home to cry and masturbate and then do it all again. God. I can imagine it so clearly and that's why it's so scary. But thankfully my sad life did not turn out like that. I get out talk to people at least everyday. I don't get hung up on and I don't cry. To top it all off I don't have to masturbate. *Insert victory face here* Anyways. Life is great. Nuff said.

Everything's been mellowed out a bit lately though. It makes me feel slightly un easy like something crazy is going to happen. Like destiny level crazy. Not that regular crazy. Well I wasn't too worried about it. But with my luck...anything that can go wrong will go wrong. To quote from a epic dude. There have been promotions like crazy at the office lately. Like say for instance Sigma got changed to the main branch and they put Zero in charge of this one. For the first time Zero went across the street and gloated in Blues' face. Blues was not amused. X ended up getting Zero's old job. Having X in charge of us is a lot less scarier than Zero. Like When we'd mess up Zero would send us some scary ass glances. Like those ones you get from your parents if you messed up real bad in public. But with X he just smiles and tells us we should try harder. Even on Wednesdays. Somehow after X and Zero got married X is now approachable on Wednesdays. Which is a sigh of relief to us all.

Plus when we do something extra good X makes cake for us all. Now that X got moved up I got promoted to secretary. It's actually a lot easier than I thought it would be. Pick up the phone, write down numbers , be pleasant. Yes. Occasionally get people coffee who need it. Occasionally. The only person yet to be promoted is Axl. But Zero said that the head of the company has something special for him. When asked him what it was Zero just shrugged and said he didn't know. Axl is slightly excited about it. Roll and I keep making jokes about how there's going to be a plot twist and he's going to get fired. We all know that's not true. The comic relief has to come from somewhere.

So here I am answering the phones and sitting here looking nice. It gets boring sometimes. But I can be ridiculously lazy. Except when I have to print off a bunch of documents and mark addresses to send them to. That's a nightmare. It's been getting cold lately. It's going to be Christmas in a week and a half. I remember last year there was an office Christmas party and someone trolled and drugged all the drinks and no one could remember anything from it. We all think it was Kalinka who did it. Because she had black mail photos of all of us doing unmentionable things. I will not go into this. Anyways it struck my curiosity as to what we were doing this year for it. This time I won't ever set my cup down. Not again. As if on cue I heard Zero's voice snap me out of my random thoughts I looked over across the room.

"Alright you guys know what time it is...We need to do something for christmas. Shout out your ideas in an orderly manner" Zero says as he sits on top of a desk. Everyone circles around him. I walk over as well. This guy I don't talk to much named Double's hand shoots up. Zero nods at him.

"Office Orgy!" Double yells. Everyone looks at him like he's crazy.

"The fuck? No. Go home your fired." Zero says with irritation. Double frowns and walks out the room.

"Zero it just wasn't that serious. Just saying." Axl says.

"Yeah I know but I had a horrible mental image and yeah...I'll call him up and rehire him later." Zero said.

"Oh god I just pictured it...Rock promise you'll never sandwich yourself between X and Alia?" Axl said. X and Alia both looked at me for a second. My face went slighty red.

"Pfffft. No. If anything I'd want to be sandwiched somewhere else." I said trying to think of where I would want to be. It was a tough choice.

"Oh so I'm not good enough for you Rock? I'm hurt." X said with fake sadness. I was about to respond when I overhear Roll and Kalinka.

"I bet Zero likes his hair pulled." Roll whispers over to Kalinka. Alia joins in and they all giggle. Zero looks over a them.

"HEY. That's sexual harassment ladies. You can and will be prosecuted to the full extent." Zero said with stubborn embarrassment.

"Yeah he so totally does. Just look at X's face." Alia said nudging Roll and Kalinka. X was pink. At that point Axl and I started laughing. Zero just sat there unamused.

"Anyways...getting back to what we were talking about." Zero said.

"But hey at least Sigma isn't here anymore. It could actually be hot now." Axl said shrugging. I laughed.

"ANYWAYS GETTING BACK TO WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT!" Zero yelled.

" Zero do you just have something against group sex or something I mean we can talk this out..." Axl said. Zero threw a stapler at him.

"Axl I swear to god man I will murder you in cold blood. I don't care if we're besties I will wreck your shit." Zero said.

"Dully noted." Axl said as he put his hands in the air.

"How about we do karaoke or something." X suggested.

"We did that for St. Patrick's day last year. It was fun." Roll said.

"Yeah but we got kicked out of there remember." I said.

"I don't remember that."

"Because you blacked out at the end of the night." Axl said.

"Oh god did I?" Roll said.

"Yeah. Then you kissed me." Kalinka said.

"Oh bro. I got a picture of that." Axl said with a smirk pulling out his phone. I had a picture of it too I just didn't want to be that douchebag who had black mail.

"OH EM GEE. DELETE IT." Roll squealed.

"Never." Axl said with a fake serious face. Roll gave up.

"How about Roller-skating?" I said.

"But Rock all the 9 year olds will try to pick fights with you." Axl said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey that kid was about that life and none of you guys had my back. I saw how it was." I said.

"Whatever dude whatever..." Roll said.

"Roller-skating...you know what? Okay. I'll rent out the place. We can decorate it all crazy and this could be awesome." Zero said processing it.

"And we can set up a karaoke machine." X said.

"Fine. I'll go write this down and make a date and stuff. Meeting adjourned." Zero said walking out the room.

Everyone got back to what they were doing and the rest of the day went by quick. As we were walking out Zero randomly called Axl to talk to him. We normally go home together so I waited in the lobby as they talked in Zero's office. It was an awkward wait. When Axl came out he looked blank as if he was in thought. But as soon as I walked over and started a conversation regular Axl came back. I wondered what the intense thought was for I wanted to ask but I didn't for some reason as if it was some kind of odd topic. We drove to Axl's apartment because we had a whole pattern thing going on. One day it was my apartment the next day it was his and so forth.  
Such was life. The longest we went without seeing each other in a regular situation was about 7 hours. Which was the longest. It didn't feel too close or clingy or anything It was just right. We never got tired of each other. Except that one time.

But that one time was that one time. These days I hardly sleep alone. I don't think I have for like 3 months. It just feels like this is naturally how things are supposed to be. Out of all that time I never noticed Axl having this wierd vibe about him. What could've happened. There never seemed like a good time to ask him throughout the day. We spent the whole day watching really old 90s cartoons and occasionally stopping to play Kingdom hearts 2. I know that's a wierd combination. It made me want to go eat fruity pebbles and watch Disney movies. It was about 12:00 am when I finally brought it up. We were in the middle of having Freakazoid on pause and fighting Xemnas for the first time. I was playing at the time when suddenly Sora died because we were playing on hard mode and I forgot to use a potion. Sora was laying dead on the screen with his heart showing. I turned to look at Axl and he raised an Eyebrow at me. I spoke.

"Axl. What's wrong?" I suddenly asked after a pause. Axl shifted his head at me.

"What do you mean? It's all good over here." Axl said.

"No it's not. I know there's something up." I say. Axl looked like one of those witnesses on the stand when you play phoenix wright.

"I can see your psyche-locks." I say.

"Now we're making Phoenix Wright references?" Axl says as he pulls me into a kiss. It connects but as soon as it finishes I get back on topic.

"I won't be seduced out of talking about this? Seriously what's up?" I ask. Axl sighs.

"Alright Mr. Wright. I submit. So I got promoted right." Axl says. I wonder why it's a problem.

"Yeah why is that a problem. What's your new position?" I ask.

"Assistant head of office." Axl says.

"But that's X..." I say. It was then as I realized it. This wasn't happening right? Please no.

"I'm getting transferred." Axl says. Hearing it slaps me in the face. I don't know how to respond. There was hope maybe the office place was still close by.

"It's still in the city right?" I ask with some hope left.

"No. It's in the next state." Axl says simply.

"You have to move don't you?" I say almost in a barely hearable tone. I knew what was coming next. Here comes the seperation. Good things never last I was a fool to think so. Axl just nodded his head yes.

"When exactly were you going to tell me?" I ask.

"When I came to terms with it myself." Axl said.

"I..really don't know how to respond to this." I said.

"I don't either. Zero was on the verge of tears when he told me. Honestly it feels like some surreal dream. I don't want this to happen. But I can't just say no. I've worked here so long if I just up and quit I don't know what I would do." Axl said.

"Zero on the verge of tears. That's hard to picture." I said.

"I know. The three of us X, Zero and I we've been together so long I can't remember a good time when we all weren't around each other. We went through all the years of school and college together just to apply to this job and all work at the same office. Now I'm about just up and move and get out of their lives. Then there's you. I really really like you. This hurts ya know?" Axl said.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"A week from now." Axl said no particular emotion.

"This is some shit." I say as I stop gripping the controller. My mind is running in all sorts of negative areas. From being forever alone.

"I just... I can't turn this down ya'know?" Axl said.

"I don't want you to. I probably would be feeling the same thing if I was in your position. I'm just bummed out is all." I said.

"Yeaaaaah. Worlds apart hearts broken in two." Axl said.

"This really isn't a good time to break out into Journey." I said sighing.

"So our vibe is obviously killed. Do you want to go snuggle sadly as we go to bed?" Axl suggested.

"I do. That's like the perfect thing to do when you've just been told your lover is leaving." I said with a small smile.

"Then let us be stereotypical and go do that. Right in the next room. Right now." Axl said. I couldn't help but smile at that.

So I laid in bed just contemplating how things were so good for a while now and now everything was just going to disappear that's what it felt like. I don't think I've been this bummed out since Middle school. That time when this girl stepped on my heart. Then she told my whole 8th hour about it and then they were all like "Rock thought he was so cool confessing his ." I remember wanting to cry that day. I can't remember if I did though. This really sucks though. I'm laying here next to Axl in deep thought about the situation. He must be feeling 8 times worse than I am by far. I turned over and glanced at him from where I was laying. At the moment though he was knocked out without a care in the world. He's making some awkward open mouth grin. I wonder what he's dreaming about. Maybe I'll ask him when he wakes up.

Stuff like this probably won't happen anymore after Axl gets transferred. I can't imagine anything at work being the same way. From making office bro jokes and random breaks to Wednesdays and awkward office events. I bet no one will ever troll as hard as he did. Guy almost never ran out of material. Seriously. Axl was a joke bubble gum machine. Somehow he never ran out. Never get into a banter contest with him. It won't turn out good. And you'll feel incompetent. Like that time I challenged him to a yo momma contest. I regretted that day. See stuff like that won't happen anymore. That's when it hit me.

Did this mean he was leaving me as well? Were we going to break up. Was this it? I'm hurt. I'm sitting here hurting. Out of nowhere I get the impulse to wake Axl up and talk about this. I shake Axl a bit and he turns over and opens his eyes a little bit. I speak.

"Axl...does this mean we're breaking up?" I ask.

"Yep you already know sugar" Axl mumbled pulling me under the covers and I basically turn into a human teddy bear. This registers for a second. What. Was this seriously happening...I don't know what to think. I get up out of the bed suddenly not wanting to be there anymore. It felt like some odd pain in my chest and my eyes were getting heavy. I shot up out of the bed quick and started to walk out of the room when suddenly Axl arose from the bed.

"What are you doing Rock?" Axl said rubbing his eyes. I didn't turn around I just kept walking. Axl got up then. I bet his Rock senses were going off or something. He grabbed my hand and then spoke.

"Why're you silently walking out in such a hurt way?" Axl asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Oh it's nothing...just the fact that we're breaking up is all." I say sarcastically. At this point everything felt dizzy I just wanted to get out of there and go to my corner of the earth and mope for the rest of my life. Axl probably saw this all over my face and he gave me the "I've got you all figured out" face. I looked confused after I saw the face. Didn't he just remember what he just told me.

"Rock. Were you paranoid about our relationship in the night so you tried to wake me up for a random question and you didn't get the answer you were looking for so now you're over here playing the whole "I'm disappearing before morning because I'm hurt and this can't go on" Troupe?" Axl said with a smirk.

"Something like that yes." I responded.

"Well let me tell you this Snickerdoodle sunshine. Never ask me anything important when I'm sleepy. Remember that one time?"

"Oh god..I do..." I said thinking back on another time. It was about 6 months ago I remember it had something to do with a spider. Now let me tell you. There was a huge spider in the bathroom. Like I kid you not. This thing was like destiny level huge. Like dude. It was the size of my fist. I was over here about to pee when suddenly I see this huge ass thing. I can't tell you how fast I ran out the bathroom. Axl was taking a nap in my bed when I wake him up shaking him. He gets up and looks at me I rant on and on about a crazy spider in the bathroom and how he has to kill it. So Axl nods to me and gets up and grabs a plastic sword. He comes back with a bowl of cereal and hands it to me and goes back to sleep. I shrug and go to sleep. Next morning the huge spider is on the ceiling above us. First thing I hear :

"OH SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ON THE CEILING. OMIGOD. ROCK. KILL IT" Axl yells. I shoot up out of the bed and look up at the ceiling and shriek. Like a little girl.

"HELL NO. I TOLD YOU TO KILL IT LAST NIGHT!" I said pushing Axl toward the spider.

"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS." Axl yelled back as the spider started crawling towards us in all it's brown hairy glory.

Now I can tell you what happened after that. But you can guess. Axl and I totally didn't act like punk bitches and call Zero to kill the spider. Nope we totally didn't. We didn't sit in the bed and sob in fear. Nope. Yeah who am I kidding? We were scared out of our minds. Anyways...long story short never trust Axl with anything when he's half asleep. I thought about this all right there. Me and Axl had a pause in our conversation. Then Axl asked his question again.

"So we've got a huge misunderstanding here. What was misunderstood?" Axl asks.

"Well what happened was..." I said with my voice trailing off. I want to make this sound less stupid than it actually was. But there's no sugar coating it.

"Hmmm Mr. Justice where are you're chords of steel?" Axl said.

"Isn't it a little early to be making ace attorney jokes." I said.

"Pffft. Alright you can beat around the bush but let me make this clear. There is no one else I would rather be reaffirming my love to at ...5:43 am in the morning." Axl said looking me in the eyes and then suddenly looking at the clock on the wall. The wierd feeling went away.

"Alright." I said with a smile.

"So are we going back to sleep or is the part where we start violently making love? Because if it's the latter option you're going to have to wait for some hours. Just saying." Axl said shrugging getting back into the bed. I later joined him after about 5 minutes of mind spazzing.

The rest of that day went by regular. It occurred to us that soon we'd only be seeing each other sometimes. So we decided in this last week and a half of freedom we'd do everything we hadn't done that we always said we should do. From going into Victorious secret and trolling to attempting to break dance on the corner to see how people would respond. Although I wouldn't call what I was doing break dancing...Axl on the other hand was doing some intricate stuff. But anyways...this whole week has been just great. I found myself wanting more and more for Axl to stay. It bummed me out sort of even though I was having a good time all week.

Then there was the whole Christmas is coming thing. Which meant all of my family would gather at my dad's house the day after Christmas. The day after Christmas was the day Axl was leaving. The Christmas party was Christmas eve. I was looking forward to that. I even found my old Christmas sweater from the mountain that was my closet. I was so ready for that. Zero by then had everything planned and what not. Everything was falling into place.

It seemed like everything was perfect but at the back of my mind I knew it wasn't. Still during that week it felt picture perfect until the end of the day when I realised this was coming to an end. It'd get lonely. How I'd deal with that came later. By the time the Christmas party started my mind was on the party instead of this being one of the last nights with Axl. It was somewhere in the back of my mind. Honestly looking back I probably should of did more that night but still it was a good night. I remember us getting there slightly late because of awkward holiday traffic.

The skating ring was on the other side of town. When I first saw it at glance there was lights all around it. It was decorated to the teeth with crazy Christmas lights over here and there. It hurt my eyes. But in a good way, if that makes any sense. Me and Axl got out the car all Christmas decorated. We were so ready. When we got to the door Roll was in line to get in. Apparently the security dude was being really strict as to who to let in and who not to let in. Roll was sitting there mad in her Ms. Clause outfit as she ranted to the dude that she was supposed to be in there. Axl and I walked up.

"Dude. Who the hell doesn't let a cute girl in with sexy santa lingerie? God." Axl said as he walked up. Roll glared at us.

"It's not lingerie asshole." Roll said with her face half flustered.

"Yeah but Roll you make it look so good that it might as well be." I said with a smile. Roll's face got less irritated.

"Are you two on the list?" The intense security man said. We both nodded.

"Rock and Axl are the names." Axl said. The guy looked down on the list and nodded to us and opened the door.

"What are about Mrs. Clause over here?" Axl said.

"Oh. Where's she go?" The guy said. But I had already walked into the party with Roll with out both of them noticing. I went all strider hiryu on them. Anyways. When I got inside with Roll there was lights everywhere. Neon sparkly goodness. And it was all Christmas themed. What I heard when I got in there was none other than the infamous hurley burly. The jam around the office. It was like a freaking guilty pleasure to everyone there. I remember X started it one Tuesday afternoon. He walked in with a speaker and a Walkman and plugged both of them in and then started playing it from his desk. Everyone started jamming to it just like that out of nowhere. Until suddenly we always played Hurley burly every time people were nodding off to sleep. It was on the lights were glowing. Everyone ran to the skating ring. Axl came up from behind me and gave me a "Lets go" smirk. I followed with stars in my eyes. I could tell right then and there this was going to be a fun night.

We put on our skates and hit the skating ring floor the lights were flickering the song. Me and Axl rushed to the floor with Roll. When I looked over at them both in sync we started doing our ridiculous dance moves while on skates. It didn't work so hot and Roll and I tripped on each other. All the while Axl just helped us up and laughed. Then he schooled us. Like seriously we got served. Bad. Still the lights shimmered and the party feel was in the air. After the song ended half the people got off the floor half didn't. Roll stayed while and Axl and I got off and started looking for the other stuff that was going on. Suddenly we heard some singing going on in the far off corner of the place.

We skated over there to see X singing some song I couldn't think of the name of while a mini crowd was clapping. I was guessing that this was the karaoke part of the place. Finally I recognized the song. Axl walked up and pretended to faint.

"OMG X SING IT BABYBOY." Axl cried out. X got red and dropped the microphone and awkwardly walked off the stage embarrassed.

"Hey~! You guys are here." X said with a smile after he recovered his composure.

"You look festive." I said looking over X's outfit. He was dressed like one of Santa's elves. X smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks...what exactly are you guys?" X said looking us over. Axl and I looked at each other.

"Erm. Christmas rave mofos I don't know. We just put on a bunch of red and green stuff hoping to look cool in the end." Axl said.

"Ah that's cool. You guys pull it off well." X said with a look of approval. Zero walked up in a Santa outfit minus the beard and baggy pants. Zero smirked when he saw us.

"Axl. Rock. Merry Christmas eve dudes." Zero said nodding.

"So Zero. Where's my Kanye West action figure. I wanted when I was 11" Axl said.

"Dude. It doesn't exist. I'll have you know last year X and I actually looked on the internet for it and it doesn't exist. Axl you're young. Get a new dream." Zero says looking Axl in the eye as he touches his shoulder. Axl pretended to be hurt. X just patted his back. I watched as it all unfolded. I like sitting back and watching at moments like this. Not because I don't feel like I can intrude upon the trio it's just that's they have this charisma when all three of them are together. It's pretty entertaining to watch.

I always feel a smile creeping on my face when I see these things. Suddenly I heard them break their conversation.

"Alright X. Party status report." Zero said in a false serious tone.

"We've got one passed out Iris, Roll just busted her head...we're out of alcohol but Blues just left to get some more with Bass Which means we've got some drunk people waddling around, and Alia is trying to get into Layer's pants...and I think I hear moans coming out of the bathroom." X said summing everything up. Zero nodded after every fact as if checking things off.

"Sounds about right. Here I'll go make an announcement." Zero said as he walked away.

"Wow. Even at the party you guys are still running things and stuff." I commented.

"Well we did have to plan the whole thing this time. Normally Sigma and Wily do it, but there was no time this year apparently." X said with a sigh.

"You guys did great though. Your gonna be great parents." Axl said with a thumbs up and a smirk. I was confused.

"Parents?" I asked. X nodded.

"Ha-ha yeah Zero and I are looking at babies to adopt." X said. I tried to picture Zero and X holding a baby. I pictured X holding and caring for the baby really easy. But when I tried to picture it with Zero. It was a scary picture. The baby would be pulling at Zero's hair and Zero would be making a face like he wanted to punch the baby out. I made a distraught face as I thought this. Then I spoke up.

"Er...X don't you want to enjoy your marriage more before you go out and adopt?" I asked. X shook his head.

"Honestly...I kind of don't feel like I'm married. I mean sure we went through the whole ceremony and stuff and the honeymoon just felt like the most epic date ever. But honestly when you get down to it I just feel the same as I've always felt with Zero. And if this feeling is how married people feel then I guess I've been married since I was in high school...figuratively I mean." X said.

"Really? You guys don't feel anymore attached like a family?" I asked.

"No not really. The whole living together thing isn't new and the grocery shopping and cooking isn't either. I mean sure we have one bank account and insurance and stuff but like I felt like that stuff doesn't really make me feel it. I was hoping that this kid would make me feel that married feeling ya know?"

"X wants to feel like a house wife." Axl said nudging me. I couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"You guys are mean." X said with a pout face. I chuckled.

"X why don't you try getting an Apron one of those cute frilly ones. Then you sit and clean and stuff until Zero comes home then you open the door for him and you say "Welcome home honey. What do you want first? Dinner, a bath, Or me?" Then you do your signature cute wink. You'll feel like a wife soon enough." Axl said with a smirk. I karate chopped Axl in the head. X's face was on fire.

"I...I might try that." X said as he walked away in thought. Axl shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm freaking Dr. Phil." Axl said. I laughed at him.

"Soooo want to skate." I asked suddenly.

"You already know " Axl said with a smirk.

Back on the neon skating floor. This time I mastered it and didn't fall. I looked in the middle of the floor to see Blues break dancing on the floor. The fact that he was on skates while he was break dancing was just legendary. Like the sight of it made me feel incompetent. Axl put on his game face and skated close to Blues and much to my amazement...he started break dancing too. I felt my eyes go wide. What the hell man? How was this happening? Not only are they break dancing on skates but these dudes out here are making a contest out of it. This was too real. Too real. I needed to sit down suddenly I felt thirsty. I wanted some cherry Pepsi.

To the drink counter I went. I got my cherry Pepsi and sat down and watched as this Epic dance battle continued. It was weird somehow I felt I was getting drowsy. After that I remember getting giggly and instigating the dance battle with Kalinka and Roll who randomly ended up next to me. Next thing I know both Blues and Axl give up and shake hands and Axl skates off the dance floor not the least bit tired. I look at him strangely.

"I didn't know you could break dance...on skates?" I said. Axl grinned.

"Well sophomore year of college I hung out with an...interesting crowd...but anyways Rock you seem slightly drowsy." Axl said.

"I'm not...alright...I am." I said. Roll and Kalinka shook their heads.

"Rock is another victim. That makes four." Roll said with a serious face. Axl raised and eyebrow.

"Elaborate Mrs. Clause." Axl said.

"Oh it's just the usual Axl. The drinks are getting spiked again." Roll said.

"Yeah first it was Iris, Now it's Alia, now Rock and Bass." Kalinka said with a sigh.

"Aww my baby got drugged." Axl said.

"But the problem is that Bass and Alia and Iris disappeared after they passed out so we need to watch Rock good so he doesn't get kidnapped."

"Oh come on you guys I'm not going to pass out." I said still feeling sleepy but trying to convince myself. Axl face shifted a little bit.

"Alright Sugar Plum Candycane peppermint" Axl said with his worry face.

"Don't look at me like that Ginger spice mint fruit cake." I said reading his face.

"Awww heeeellll naw. I know you ain't just call me a fruit." Axl said throwing his head back. Roll and Kalinka laughed.

"Whatchu gone do bout it" I said in a face ghetto voice.

"Make violent love to you later." Axl said with a shrug.

"Like a fruitcake." I said with a smile.

"Got me there. Chocolate chew taffy."

"I thought we weren't bringing racism in this?" I said with a grin.

"Yeah you're not going to pass out. You got this." Axl said messing with the front of his hair.

After that we went and did Karaoke with the other people. When we walked over there. We went through the motions of singing a bunch of really old 80s songs and some really ridiculous pop songs. It was really fun. But there was one that stuck in my mind. And that was Axl singing "Like a Virgin." that will forever be burned into my mind. After that I can't remember much. Like I remember Zero giving all of us a huge group hug telling us how much he loved us. I remember a cookie fight starting. Maybe I got hit with a cookie. I remember getting home with Axl though. I woke up and I heard the shower.

When I opened my eyes I was changed out of my Christmas stuff and I was in some of Axl's pajama stuff and I was in Axl's house so that explains that. Axl must be in the shower. Then it hit me. Christmas was tomorrow. I wondered if it was past twelve yet. It had to be. Which meant it was Christmas. I rush of joy rushed through me as I laid there. I heard Axl come out of the shower. My face turned into a smirk. Now was the perfect time to quote flight of the Concords. Axl walked into the room and I got into a draw me like one of your French girl poses. Axl was drying his hair with a towel. He only had boxers on.

"Aww Yeah Girl tonight we're gonna make love You know how I know? Because it's Wednesday and Wednesday night is the night that we usually make love"

"Rock it's not Wednesday...but Oh wait a sec." Axl clears his throat then he continues. He caught on to my reference. I smiled.

"Monday night is my night to cook. Tuesday night we go and visit your mother. But Wednesday we make sweet little love When everything is just right There's nothing good on tv. You haven't had your after work social sport team practice. So you are not too tired" Axl says going along with me.

"You lean in and whisper something sexy like,"I might go to bed. I've got work in the morning." I know what you're trying to say baby. You're trying to say "Aww, yeah. It's business time." I say with a smirk.

"Hah that never gets old. Merry Christmas" Axl said as he closed in on my face and gave me a kiss.

"So. About that business time." I said with a small smile. Axl grinned.

"It's business~! It's business time~!" Axl said before everything started.

And start it did. The next morning we woke up at the same time and ran to open presents in Axl's living room. We opened them like overly excited children. I got my present from Axl which was a whole huge box of plushies. I shrieked with joy and tackled him when I saw it. Of course my present was just as badass I got Axl all the games I had that he didn't. See since we're going to be apart he won't get to play as much so I thought "HEY ROCK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA."

So it happened. The rest of the presents were presents from the office people and random others. Like Zero got Axl a Kanye West action figure. Apparently they do exist. Plot twist. X got Axl a full body dead pool suit. Lord knows how much his new office is going to get trolled with that. After that it was various presents from the girls and a few others. Anyways Christmas was that we went to go visit my dad. Axl met my whole family. Like literally. They were all there. They all gave him wind breaking hugs. Which was pretty humorous. My dad was happy to see him. But my dad was a bit sad when he found out that Axl was leaving. He gave him a long hug. It was awkward to see. But it was pretty dang heart warming.

After Christmas is when the realization came back. Axl was moving away. It was really nostalgic remembering the whole last year we spent all up in that apartment during Packing. It was real emotional. So much nostalgia. I remember sleeping over there and doing nothing but cuddling and reminiscing. For hours on hours. Talking about the future and life and how things were changing and it sucked. But Axl kept reminding me that he'd only be 7 hours away.

Still it was a bit nerve wrecking.

Then there was the morning. The morning Axl would step into his new life. We got up and got ready for it and met X and Zero out in front of the airport. They had wanted to see Axl go. Zero and X had bummed out distraught faces. The goodbyes began after Axl grabbed his ticket from the woman. X spoke first.

"Axl...I don't have a long speech prepared but I'm going to miss you. It won't be funny around here anymore. Back in the day if I was ever in a bad mood you or Zero would always get me out of it. Zero with the love and you with the sheer hilarity that is you. I'm going to miss you bad Axl." X said.

"Yeah X it's gonna be less fun getting to troll you less. I'll spam call you every night." Axl said.

"Axl. I love you man." Zero said fighting back manly tears as he pulled Axl into a tight hug. Axl hugged back. He looked like he was fighting off man tears aswell. This was a freaking beautiful moment.

"Zero maaan don't make me cry. Ima cry maaan." Axl said. Zero then broke the hug wiping the manly tears X patted his back.

Finally it was my turn. What to say? What to say? We've been through alot this past year and a half. I really really felt something for Axl. I know I did. Not just because this is my first relationship that actually was a relationship. Not because I found someone I bond with on different levels than anyone else I've ever met in my life. Okay fuck it. It was because of that. But how do I get that out of my mouth. There was no good way to say it. Finally Axl walks towards me I knew it was time to say what I wanted to say but I wasn't sure of what I even wanted to say. I felt flustered in a sense.

Axl was in front of me I was in front of him our eyes met suddenly I spoke.

"So...I think...I'm a little bit in love with you." I said suddenly. God. I think I just quoted a Lykke Li song. Is that's what it's come to? I'm quoting lykke li now?

"I'm more than a little bit in love. Don't look so distraught. It's not like this is the last time you're going to see me." Axl said leaving a kiss on my lips. I looked at him.

"I'm going to visit you every weekend. It's about a good 7 hours right? I'll just drive all night." Axl said with a smile. Suddenly the lady at the desk announced something on the intercom. I couldn't hear it clearly but Axl did. He looked up and scratched the back of his head.

"That's my flight. I'll see you Rock. Love you babe~!" Axl said as he waved off and started walking off into the other direction.

"I LOVE YOU TOO BABY~!" I said in my Juliet voice. Ahh couldn't let that go with out a Lollipop Chainsaw reference. I looked over at X and Zero and it looked like they had stars in they're eyes. X in particular.

"So you guys are pretty serious huh?" X said with a mischievous grin.

"Mhmmm see it's all marked all over Rock's face." Zero said.

"You guyssssssss." I said feeling my face heating up. That's the last time I have a moment in public.

Anyways the whole long distance thing is working out pretty great. I normally can't wait for the weekend when I get to see Axl and hang out like we normally do. It's pretty romantic. Like one time he actually snuck into my apartment and sung "Drove all night" sure I wanted to grab my plastic sword and beat him with it because I was scared shitless. But it was pretty damn romantic. Can't deny that.

X and Zero decided to finally Adopt that kid. It turned out to be a little blond kid who honestly looked like mini Zero. He had the same temper and stance too. He was also really protective of X. They ended up adopting a toddler instead of a small baby. So little dude could already talk. His name was Lyle. But around the office we called him mini Zero. X quit his job and decided to just stay home and take care of the kid. Apparently they were already making enough money to support said kid and more. So that's nice. I randomly end up baby sitting him sometimes. I showed the kid some of the animes and superhero stuff I liked and he ended up liking it. For some reason though the kid always is defensive towards Zero. They get into mini fights but you can tell that the kid loves Zero. I think it's because they're too much alike. All the while X thinks it's the most adorable thing ever.

Blues ended up dating Kalinka after mysteriously ending up with her after that Christmas party. They break up constantly. Then get back together. It's sort of irritating. Me and Roll started hanging out more and I think I infected her with my video games because we randomly play Catherine and a few other games together now. So that's nice.

All and all though when the weekend comes I'm in bliss. So it's kind of weird. It's like I'm not even working for my paycheck anymore.

All and all I'm just working for the weekend. Hell we all are.

The end.


End file.
